Music brought us together
by AznPanDaz
Summary: Lucy is a leader of a famous internet band and Natsu is well just a internet band...  he hates her, she hates boys but mostly Natsu How does music even help?
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY FOR YOU GUYS! Just saying there is gonna be alot of songs so yeah...and I know it awkward for the boys to sing but so what?

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE SONGS!**

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

"Alright girls are you ready for our concert?" I asked them. "Yep!" Mirajane said holding her drumsticks up smiling happily. "Are you guys scared?" I said because this is our first concert and probably about 1,000 people are out there. "Kinda..." Levy said holding her guitar tightly. Erza looked like she was ready to play anytime. "Here are the Fairy Demons for the first time!" the announcer said through the microphone. I walked out along with the other 3 girls, the crowd cheers and some are even holding sighs in the air saying I LOVE YOU FD! I felt so happy we got fans but Levy looked like she was gonna pee in her own pants from fear.

"Okay today we are gonna sing a song called 'My Dilemma'(made by Selena Gomez)!" I shouted through the microphone. Mirajane started to do a beat and then Levy and Erza started to join. "You make me so upset sometimes.." I sang. I looked around for a brief second, "I feel like I could lose my mind, the conversation goes now where." I sang fear leaking out of me and more pride went in. "Cause your never gonna take me there." I said.

AFTER THE CONCERT...

"That was AMAZING!" Levy said as we got in a limo. "You bet that." Erza said smiling also, a woman a tight business suit and short black hair also came in the limo. "That was good girls especially you Lucy beautiful singing." our record dealer said pointing at me. I blushed and said thank you. "Alright let me tell you this the reason why I made you guys pack up is because your moving." she said. "Where ?" Levy asked. "To Vanilla street in a big house." answering Levy's question.

By the time I got there I was surprised we had such a pretty house. The outside was yellow with 3 balconies and a wooded gate. "I wanna go inside so bad!" I exclaimed getting a little to excited because the next thing you know I'm trying to break the door like a manic. "Stop Lucy the doors opened now." Erza said strictly. The air was cool in the house, it had a large living room and a small kitchen. "I CALL BALCONY!" I yelled running to a room with purple walls and a actual pink wooden floor. It was plain though only had a desk a queen size bed with green bed covering my least favorite color. Time past by fast as we unpacked and we all had walk-in closet.

Tick-Tock Tick-Tock. The clock read 7:10. We were all sitting at the dining room table talking until Mirajane started another topic. "We should go house shopping tomorrow!" Mirajane said looking to see if anyone will object. No one did for even if Erza was scary, Mirajane has a whole different level of scary. "How much money does everyone have?" I asked everybody. Erza had 400 bucks, Levy has 650 bucks and Mirajane has 500 dollars. I only have 450 dollars. "Okay so we only have 2000..." Levy said. "That's not enough!" Erza said, let's just say she might not look like a shopper but on black friday she makes us go at 2 PM even if the stores open at 4 AM. "I WILL LEND YOU 100,000,000 DOLLARS!" Ms. Dener yelled from upstairs. once was a model and she is still pretty rich.

"I just love our boss!" Mirajane said grinning. We nodded in agreement. We talked about other things until we all got tired after three hours.

Natsu POV

We just watched a replay of this girly band. "I have to say they are all beautiful." Loki said staring at the blond hair girl singing. "My Dilemma, It's You It's You." The blond girl finally singing the last part. "True Dat." Gajeel said actually agreeing about girls but he looked more interested in the short blue head. The girls were the so called famous 'Youtube girl singers' sure they are good but hey we can sing good for a couple of boys on youtube but we don't get to go on t.v. "I like them." Gray said straight forwardly. "There okay..." I said.

"OKAY?" Hibiki said. I just stared at him. "Yeah.." I replied to him. "Hey it's ten imma go to sleep." Gajeel said walking upstairs. We then all went to sleep in our cabin.

BEEP BEEP the alarm clock rang loudly from Loki room. It woke us all up. Good thing we each have a bathroom in each of our room. When we finished our breakfast, a burnt toast and orange juice. "Come on were late!" Hibiki said running faster than anyone. By the time we got to the classroom the teacher was sleeping and everybody was talking. "We are early?" Loki said looking at the clock. 7:46 . Wow we are 10 minutes early! 10 minutes past quickly until the class started as the teacher announced we have 4 new students. The people that walked in made the boys have hearts in there eyes and girls squealing. "Hi I'm Lucy and this is my group." Lucy said. "OMG IT'S THE FAIRY DEMON!" Juvia said jumping up and down. "Calm down Juvia they are nothing special, remember this it is FTGA!" He shouted.

"What does that mean?" Mirajane asked nicely making boys sigh in love. "Fairy Tail Gifted Academy. Duh" the teacher said. "Alright my name is . You guys sit on the girls side were the four empty desks are at." said pointing at the girl side. Just better especially since Lucy is sitting next to me. "Hi I'm Lucy nice to meet you." Lucy said like I didn't know here name already. I smiled but looked away quickly. "Rude much just trying to make friends..." I heard her say while looking the other direction. Guilt ran through me but I ignored it. "Hello princess long time no see." Loki said kneeling in front of Lucy. How does he know her? "H-Hi Loki long time no see is correct." Lucy said a little tint of blush coming up.

What every March,17 he looks through this old photo book filled with a blond girl and him or a cow something weird is always in there. "How do you know him?" Levy asked looking back and forth at Lucy and Loki. "He use to come and help me with my studies." Lucy said answering her question completely. Levy nodded and looked away. I already hate this girl group.

* * *

><p>Well I know it has a bad ending put I just wanna give out the first chapter out already. REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR THE FIRST REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

**TRIPLE TRIPLE BAKA** my phone rang loudly while I was unpacking my clothes. We got a advance cabin beside the other girls because all of our family is famous. Erza family history has the famous Shun-Le Kung fu master (made it up ;P), Levy family has many famous writers and authors and Mirajane has a modeling and singing history. While my family has many author, singer and business people. "Shopping time!" Mirajane yelled downstairs. I ignored my phone and walked down stairs and put on my thin pink jacket on. We were waiting Levy to come down stairs but she was taking a shower. 30 minutes past until Levy finally came out. "Sorry I'll go change now." Levy said running into her room. We heard thumping and things crashing. "Levy you okay?" Erza shouted. "Yeah!" Levy answered back. She came out wearing a orange dress and her hair tied up. "Let's go shall we?" Mirajane asked getting into the car. "Yep!" I said putting the seat belt on me.

"Did you get the money?" I asked Mirajane. She nodded and we drove to Jewel mall. "To the furniture part of the mall!" Levy yelled racing to the end of the mall. We ran as fast as we can to the furniture department since the sale only lasts another 6 hours. "Okay girls get things you need for your room!" Mirajane yelled. We all separated and I ran to the bed section. "Ah pink cover's with flowers on it!" I said putting that in my cart. "A piano? it's not furniture but get!" I said putting it under my cart. I saw the best thing ever a 54'in t.v! I asked a person to help me. At the end I had bed covers, piano, t.v and a purple rug. We all meet up when we were done.

"That will be 67,000 dollars." the cashier said. We paid and left to get a quick snack. "I got a weapon holder,guitar and gold curtains." Erza said. "Well I got things for myself then the house but they are gonna send everything tomorrow to our house!" Mirajane said. I finish my muffin and asked "Wanna buy clothes?" "YES!" Levy said. I laughed and we walked to a huge clothes department called Night~danger. I found a off a sleeve shirt that has 'I may be a b*tch but **I **ain't your b*tch!' and I also got tight shorts. Levy bought a dress with a sentence printed saying 'I'm a big bookworm meaning I can say more bad things than you can.' Mirajane got a butterfly skirt that clothes in the dark.

Erza actually bought a dress saying 'Beware I bite'. We actually got more but I ain't gonna waste your time with this. "Let's save this money just in case!" Erza said. "Okay we can put it in our 'Box'? Levy asked. We nodded a yes and drove home. We put the money in the box as our manager came in. "Okay you have 2 hours!" said staring at our box. "For what?" I asked confused of what is happening. "The club we are going to for you guys." She replied. Once we heard for us we ran into our room changing and putting make up on. I the dress I bought today and blue skinnies with blue heels. I curled my hair and tied it with a big ribbon. "Hurry!" said. I was shock because she looked so beautiful. Her black hair was curled and she was wearing contacts, I was more shock when she I came down to see her wear a mini red dress.

"O' MY YOODLE! !" I yelled. "Tonight you call me Michelle." Michelle said. "O-Okay?" I said it was really awkward but I go with the flow. When we all got to the club people were in line. "Excuse I needa go in!" Michelle said. Other people yelled but the guard opened the door for us. The lights flashed and people were dancing.

Natsu POV

"Is that Fairy Demon?" Gray asked. "Yep and wow that Mirajane got beautiful!" Freed said whistling. "Who cares?" I said but actually I was staring at Lucy. A couple of whistles were blown at them but Lucy only stared ahead. "HEY FAIRY DEMONS!" Gajeel yelled. They looked at us and walked to us. "Yes?" Mirajane said nicely. "You think your so good?" Gajeel said. Not again he always does this, creates a computation and they end up leaving. "Yes." Lucy said staring at Gajeel. "Oh this girl think she can beat us!" Gajeel said laughing kinda. "I don't think I know." Lucy said back. "Fine chose your best rapping girl and go against me. If lose you leave if you win I will dress in a bunny suit." Gajeel said staring hard at Lucy. "Deal Levy go up." Lucy said pointing at Levy. "Bookworm beat me? HAHAHA" Gajeel laughed rolling in the floor. Light flashed on both of them, "So rapping here who wins!" The DJ said making them walk up the stage.

"You first Gajeel." The DJ said giving him the microphone. "Cause I feel like running..." Gajeel rapped...

When he finish Levy went up. "GO LEVY!" Mirajane shouted. "This one for the boys in the booming-system top ten cooling system...

"That was great Levy!" The DJ said. Gajeel jaw was literally on the floor. He walked back with the jaw on the floor. "You have to wear a bunny costume!" Lucy said smirking. "You thought I was serious 'bout that! HHAHA!" Gajeel said. "Levy please wait here." Erza demanded. Erza cracked her neck, Mirajane cracked her hands and the most weirdest thing Lucy growled. Mirajane and Lucy pulled Gajeel into the bathroom. We could hear the screams and punches. Erza stayed to make sure we didn't help. "So Erza how'sit going?" Jellal asked. "Quiet!" Erza said glaring at him. He winced for a second. "So what you guys think about Lucy?" Erza asked us. "She is B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L! Hibiki said. "Nice body..." Gray said. "Well I just wanted to see and don't touch her she hates boys like you." Erza demanded. "Like us?" I said hurt.

"Yes boys who get ahead of them selves and have no idea what you get yourself into." Erza said giving a death glare at us. I heard groaning and looked at the bathroom door. Gajeel was crawling his clothes was ripped. "Hi Erza!" Lucy said. She took a quick glance at me and I saw what her eyes said. ' I hate you the most' I have no idea what I done but I sent one back saying 'I hate you more'. She smiled and walked to the bar to talk to this random girl. "Why does she hate us so much?" Loki asked the gang. "Gajeel is the only one who gets ahead of himself!" Freed said. "Hey..." Gajeel said barely able to breathe.

* * *

><p>Well now she hates all of them! But why does she hate Natsu the most?<p>

REVIEW FOR ME TO UPDATE FASTER! :D


	3. Chapter 3

me:YAY FASTER UPDATES BECAUSE OF THE REVIEWS! :D

Gajeel: Please let me not get beat up again from those DEM-

Lucy,Erza and Mirajane: -Growls-

Gajeel: -Gulp- RUN!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE SONGS!**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Thank Goodness it's Saturday!" Levy said coming downstairs while the other girls were already eating breakfast. "Yeah and it's the afternoon." Lucy said putting her bowl away. Mirajane walked to the refrigerator. "Okay today Lucy dishes, Levy laundry, Erza vacuum and me I got pack out!" Mirajane yelled, has put a list of thing to do and Mirajane had to unpack. "Don't worry we will help you Mira!" Lucy said washing the dishes. "Thank you!" Mirajane said hugging here. **DING DONG** "I'll get it!" Erza said running to the door. "Yes, thank you" Erza said from the door. "Let's start unpacking!" Erza yelled men pulling boxes into the house.

"First unpack your stuff within 20 minutes GO! Mirajane said getting her stuff and running upstairs. 25 minutes past until everyone came back downstairs. "Only 5 extra minutes we still have time!" Levy said. We all put the couch out, it was brown and smooth and a L shape. "T.V next." Lucy said running to a box. "Mirajane you really bought a 3-D T.V!" Erza said , we were all putting it on the wall. "Yep it was on sale only 300!" Mirajane answered. "Oh Jepise we need to install the karaoke and music stuff in the empty room and all the stuff weighs probably 1,000 pounds more than all of us!" Levy said trying to pull the box. It didn't even move an inch. 'Lucy we have to call the boys..." Erza said looking at Lucy. "NO not boys!" Lucy shouted looking away her voice full of anger.

"Lucy we have to..." Levy said sincerely. "Fine...but I'll be in my room don't even ask!" Lucy said stomping to her room. "Mirajane get the phone." Erza said looking at Lucy's figure disappear. "What's there room number again?" Mirajane asked since you call by house phone to another number house phone. "I think 342?" Levy said remembering Gajeel talk about it. "Thank you Levy. 3...4..2" Mirajane said. "Hello?" a grumpy voice said. "Gajeel?" Mirajane asked making sure it was him. "Oh you girls. What you want?" Gajeel asked from the other side. "We need about five boys to help unpack?" Mirajane replied. "Why I thought you guys are strong enough." Gajeel said probably remembering last night. "Levy come over here." Mirajane whispered putting her hand on the phone. "Say please in your baby voice." Mirajane ordered. Levy said yes and did it, "Please Gajeel?" Levy whined in a bubbly voice. "W-what u-u-umm sure?" Gajeel stuttered. "THANK YOU!" Levy yelled and hung up.

Mirajane and Levy fell on the floor laughing. "He was stuttering!" Levy said laughing her guts out. "Right!" MIrajane said clenching her stomach. "Were here!" Natsu said outside. "That was fast." Erza said opening the door. "Hola Feo." Erza said smiling. "Hola!" Natsu said. Loki and Hibiki did a 'face palm' "O' my gosh Natsu..." Gray said. "What you need us to unpack." Gajeel said coldly. "Oh that box right there." Erza said pointing at it. "That box? it's so small!" Gray said laughing kinda. "Oh then bring it to the room at the upstairs at the end of the hall while I sit on it." Levy said walking to the kitchen getting a bag of chips and then sitting on the box.

"Piece of cake." Natsu said going to the box. The boys followed him. "Alright one two three lift." Loki said. They only made it about 4 inches off the ground. "What is in here?" Natsu asked Levy. "Music stuff." Erza replied taking a gulp of water. "No bathroom breaks." Mirajane said watching the t.v. "We can bring it up the stairs." Gajeel said making it 3 step up the stairs. "Need help?" Erza asked looking at the struggling Hibiki. "Ye-" hibiki was cut off by Loki "No". Erza shrugged and went to sit o the couch.

30 minutes later...

"Finally upstairs!" Natsu said. All the boys were sweating like crazy. "Okay now can we ask for help?" Hibiki asked the boys as he looked at the hallways which was so long the light couldn't make it to the end. "Yes.." Gray said. "HEY GIRLS CAN WE GET SOME HELP NOW?" Gray yelled from the top of the stairs. "NO WE ASKED YOU BEFORE!" Erza shouted back. The door opened at the end of the hall. "Huh oh boy...what are you doing up here?" Lucy came out asking glaring at them. "Bring it to the room at the end of the hall." Natsu said looking at her like she was an idiot since she doesn't even know her own house. "What are you talking about the music room is downstairs you idiot." Lucy replied hard and glaring making some boys shudder.

"WHAT!" They all said looking at the girls downstairs who are now staring at them. "YOU LIARS!" Natsu yelled pointing at them. "Just bring it downstairs again." Lucy said. "Okay are we getting paid?" Gray asked her. 'Sure 20 each." Lucy said hating Gray even more. "Okay let's go!" Natsu said tugging the box downstairs.

They made it down the stairs when they saw Lucy going into the kitchen. "How did she get down there I didn't see her past me." Loki said looking around him. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you we have a elevator." Erza said smirking. "What! I hate advance cabins!" Natsu exclaimed. The boys were about to shout something bad until Lucy tapped on Loki's shoulder the only boy she didn't hate. "Yes?" Loki asked nicely. "The music room is right there." Lucy said pointing at the door under the stairs.

"Yes then we get paid!" Gray said. It took them 3 hours to set everything up before they all came out sweaty. "We need our dough re me." Gajeel said putting his hand out. "Fine let me get my purse." Lucy said getting her bag. "There 20 cents!" Lucy said giving 20 cents to each boy. "20 CENTS?" Gray said pointing at the two dimes. "Yeah can you not do math?" Lucy asked. "You said 20 bucks!" Natsu replied. "No I said just 20 I didn't say buck I meant cents." Lucy said smirking. "Bye now." Lucy said pushing them out. "Well Lucy I know you hate boys but that was... PURE EVIL!" Levy said giving Lucy a high-five.

Lucy POV

"Yeah and I needed them out I just finish my son and I needed to show it to you guys." Lucy said taking pieces of paper out with notes and lyrics. "Alright let's go tot he music room." Erza said walking to the room. For some reason instead of making the room messy it was neatly put in place. "Alright follow the notes and letters here." Lucy said giving them out. Mirajane started to play then Levy and Erza.

Better than Revenge- Taylor Swift

The story starts when it was hot  
>And it was summer and I had it all<br>I had him right where I wanted him  
>She came along, got him alone<br>And let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<br>I never saw it coming  
>Wouldn't have suspected it<br>I am the rest of me  
>And just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain  
>Was beating in me like a drum<br>She underestimated just who she was stealing from  
><em><br>_She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I  
>Do better than revenge<p>

She looks at life like it's  
>A party and she's on the list<br>She looks at me like I'm a trend  
>And she's so over it<br>I think her ever present  
>Frown is a little troubling<br>And she thinks I'm psycho  
>Cause I like to rhyme her name with things<br>But sophistication isn't  
>What you wear or who you know<br>Or pushing people down  
>To get to where you wanna go<br>They wouldn't teach you that  
>In prep school so it's up to me<br>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There's is nothing I  
>Do better than revenge<p>

I'm just another thing for you  
>To roll your eyes at honey<br>You might have him but haven't you heard  
>I'm just another thing for you<br>To roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him but I always get the last word<p>

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There's is nothing I  
>Do better than revenge<p>

Do you still feel like  
>You know what you're doing<br>Cause I don't think you do  
>Do you still feel like<br>You know what you're doing  
>I don't think you do<br>I don't think you do  
>Let's hear the applause<br>Come on show me  
>How much better you are<br>So you deserve some applause  
>Cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than  
>You can say sabotage<p>

"Lucy is this?" Mirajane asked. "Yep!" I said my mind racing about me and him. "Are you sure you wanna sing this at the concert for our school he adn she is there?" Levy asked making sure. I thought for a second and said "Yes.". "Okay as long as your happy." Erza said putting the guitar away. The y all went out but I stayed. "This song is for you Natsu but it looks like forgot..." I whispered before walking out.

* * *

><p>Me: I hope you liked it! longest chapter ever!<p>

Fairy Demons: WE SURE DID!

Me: lOl Yay!"

Boys: you devil!

Me: T-T Why meh!

Fairy Demons: -CRacks knuckles-

Boys: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH D:

ME: PLEASE REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATE!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Thank you for the reviews! Shall we start?

Levy: WHAT!

Me: What? O.O

Levy: **AZNPANDAZ DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE SONGS UNLESS IT SAYS FROM HER!**

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

_"Lucy I'm sorry..." he said, "Why ?" I said completely confused of why this was happening._

_"I fell in love with somebody else..." he said not making eye contact. "Who! I thought we would be together forever_

_you said so yourself." I said tears falling down. "Hey don't cry, I just can't stand to do this anymore!" He said looking at me _

_finally. "Do what?" I said hurt so much, cheat on me? "Love someone else while hurting you..." He whispered. _

__**WAKE UP WAKE UP! **My eyes were red and the inside of my mouth taste like blood probably from yesterday when I feel a sleep biting on it. The house was silent. I came close to the door to hear if anything was downstairs. "Bye Lisanna see you tomorrow!" I heard Levy say. "Yeah and don't worry I won't tell _Lucy_!" I heard Lisanna yell. The door closed and the house fell silent. Why are they talking to Lisanna? I took a long shower in deep thoughts. I changed into leggings and jean shorts and a a blue v-neck saying Rawr :3. "Morning you guys" I said walking out as if nothing but I was actually gonna see something. "Oh Morning Lu-chan!" Levy said smiling at me. "What were you doing while I was sleeping?" I asked to see if they would lie to me. "Nothing just watching T.V..." Levy said while Erza nodded in agreement. "Hey wanna go to the mall tomorrow after school?" I asked Mirajane. "Can't got to study." Mirajane said.

You lying B*tch was what I wanted to say but instead I said "Oh well I gotta go to my room." I said walking up. "Okay." Erza said looking at the T.V. When I got to my room I fell on the bed. "How could they lie to me?" I said. I went to my laptop and typed in FairyBook. "Let's update my status." I said logging into my fake account 'Melissa Tran'

Those lying b*tches!

That was my status now update. I went to my own Youtube account and checked my subscribers. 23,000. "That's good I guess." I said. I dedcided to go to the mall to shop for a new look. I put on a jacket and Uggs. I walked downstairs and asked Mirajane for the box. "Sure why Lucy?" Mirajane asked taking out the box. "The mall with my friends." I said taking out 10,000 dollars. " Can we come today?" Levy asked. "Sorry but the car is gonna be full." I replied taking my car keys out. "Oh... Bye then have fun!" Erza said throwing me my bag. "Thanks Bye!" I said smiling before I left. I took out my phone and called three certain old friends. "Yeah meet me at the mall in 20 minutes." I said before hanging up. I got into my yellow Saleen Raptor and drove to the mall. "Hi Lucy long time no see!" a brown hair, greened eyes girl said hugging me. "Yeah Akari!" I said giving her a big hug.

"HEY GIRLS OVER HERE!" My use to be step sister said and yes I did have a step sister. "Hi Tina" I said giving her a big hug. She hugged back hard. "Where is Chise?" I asked Tina since she was suppose to pick her up. "RIGHT HERE!" Chise said popping up out of now where. I laughed and I missed this old group. "How's the band?" Tina asked. "Umm... Good." I replied. "Don't lie Lucy I know you." Tina said looking at me smiling. " Fine okay." I said. "Well lets get high lights?" Akari said. She always wanted high lights and then I just remembered her birthday was yesterday. "Fine I'll pay for your happy belated birthday present." I said walking tot he hair salon here. "OH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH LUCY!" She said hugging me. "Well go get your high- lights." I said to the girls.

"What your not getting any?" Tina asked. "No even if I really want to." I said waiting for them to finish. "Come on if you want it you needa have it!" Chise said pulling me into the seat. "Fine I want blue highlights." I said to the lady.

Back at the cabin...

"What is Lucy doing she been gone for 7 hours!" Levy said getting really bored. "I think that's here car outside." Erza said looking out side to see Lucy's car park. "Knock Knock I forgot my keys?" Lucy said from outside. Erza opened the door to see two girls behind her. "Lucy what you do to your hair!" Mirajane said staring at the blue highlights. "Thank you Mirajane!" Lucy said ignoring her question running up stairs to her room. "Come on Tina and Akari!" Lucy said. "Thank you for letting us in!" Akari said running up the stairs followed by Tina.

"Who are these girls?" Levy asked Erza. "Not sure but Lucy looks different." Erza said closing the door.

Normal POV

"You should come back to Kingston League!" Tina said. "No I can't I go to this school and that school is to hard." Lucy said. "I wish I could go here..." Akari said. "You could you can draw really good!" Lucy replied changing into PJ's. "Yeah but I can't leave Tina!" Akari said looking at Tina. "True I don't have a talent..." Tina said sadly. "Hey everybody got a talent you just haven't found it so don't say that, and hey you can dance really good." Lucy said taking Tina's hand. "Really?" Tina said smiling a beautiful smile. "Yep and when you leaving?" Lucy asked both girls. "In two hours." Akari said. "Okay enough time to help me create a new song!" Lucy said taking her new lyrics note book out.

* * *

><p>Me: YAY FINALLY FINISH!<p>

Lucy: I like making new friends :3

Me: ME TO :D

Lucy: Wanna be Best Friends?

Me:Yeah! Wait then we go buy books!

Lucy: REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATE!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: HIYA! AND IF A SONG HAS A NAME CALLED CINDY TAGGED INTO IT I WROTE IT!

Lucy: Can we start?

Me: Yeah... and my song isn't in this chapter! It's Taylor Swifts! ALSO LISANNA AND MIRAJANE ARE NOT SISTERS IN THIS!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE SONG THAT HAS MINE NAME TAG TO IT (CINDY NGO)**

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

"Bye Guys thanks for your help!" I said waving to Tina and Akari as they got into Tina's car. "What they do?" Erza asked me as I walked upstairs. "Help me right a song!" I said. "Oh can we hear it?" Levy said. "Nope! Goodnight Ladies!" I yelled closing my door. The song I just made needed a band but I wanted to play it on the piano for now. I played loudly for awhile before singing "You and I walk a fragile line..." I sang closing my eyes. "I have known it all this time, but I never thought I'd live to see it break." I sang memories flooding back. "It's getting dark and it's all to quiet, and I can't trust anything now.." I sang

When I finished I put my lyrics notebook in a locked jewelry box. **TRIPLE TRIPLE BAKA BAK- **I rushed to my phone to have the color ID say blocked. I know who it is but I still picked it up. "What you want Ryan?" I said harshly. "What's wrong Lucy forgot me already?" Ryan said through the phone. "No but I was trying to!" I said but felt guilty since he helped me so much it was just one thing wrong when we were dating. " Well I just wanted to say hello." Ryan said I could feel him grinning. "Sorry then, Hi!" I said smiling I miss his voice but I just hated to see him, he reminded me of Natsu to much. "Well wanna meet up?" Ryan asked nicely. "No... Sorry I'm busy meet up another time?" I said. "OKAY!" He said happy that we will meet again another time. I giggled and hung up.

"Lucy dinner time!" Erza yelled downstairs. I ran downstairs starving, "What we eating?" I asked walking into the kitchen. "Chicken and rice!" Mirajane said bringing a huge pot to the table. Lucy get the door." Levy said. I didn't hear anything but when I got to the door I was in shock. "YOU BOYS!" I yelled closing the door on them. I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. "Lucy you have to come down to eat!" Erza yelled. "No I needa work on something!" I said making a excuse. I was a horrible liar but I guess Erza fell for it. After awhile I went downstairs took a bowl of food and walked into the music room, locking myself in there. I ate my food and went to the guitar and took breathe for a second.

Forever and Always- Taylor Swift

Once upon a time  
>I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye<br>And we caught onto something  
>I hold onto the night<br>You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
>Were you just kidding cause it seems to me<br>This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
>I don't feel welcome anymore<br>Baby, what happened, please tell me  
>Cause one second it was perfect<br>Now you're half way out the door

And I stare at the phone  
>He still hasn't called<br>And then you feel so low  
>You can't feel nothing at all<br>And you flashback to  
>When he said forever and always<br>Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line?  
>Did I say something way too honest?<br>Made you run and hide like a scared little boy  
>I looked into your eyes<br>Thought I knew for a minute now I'm not so sure  
>So here's to everything coming down to nothing<br>Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
>Where is this going?<br>Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone  
>He still hasn't called<br>And then you feel so low  
>You can't feel nothing at all<br>And you flashback to  
>When he said forever and always<br>And it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby  
>I don't this so, oh oh oh<br>Back up, baby back up  
>Did you forget everything?<br>Back up, baby back up  
>Did you forget everything?<p>

Back up, baby back up  
>Please back up, oh back up<br>Back up, baby back up

Cause it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always

And I stare at the phone  
>He still hasn't called<br>And then you feel so low  
>You can't feel nothing at all<br>And you flashback to  
>When we said forever and always<br>Cause it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby  
>You said forever and always, yeah<p>

Normal POV

"Is that Lucy singing?" Natsu asked eating the delicious food. "Mhm!" Erza said eating noodles instead. "Wow..." Gray said. "What about her!" Lisanna said jealous running through her vain. "Well tomorrow is Karaoke night wanna bring her Lisanna?" Mirajane said. "No!" Lisanna said quickly. Only Miarjane,Erza, Levy and Loki knew why. "Why not she can come along she is really good!" Hibiki said eating neatly unlike Natsu. "Well we have to much people and it cost a lot." Lisanna said when it only cost 30 dollars rights now. "Oh okay." Natsu said.

* * *

><p>Me: FINALLY DONE I HAD TO START OVER 2 TIMES!<p>

Lisanna: Why am I so evil!

Me: I don't like you no hate don't like and don't worry you won't be evil in the end...

Lisanna: OKAY! REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATE!


	6. Chapter 6

So Behind the stars ended and I was crying cause that was a fun story to write to...But now we shall start this!

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"So what song are you gonna sing?" Gray asked Lisanna. "Um I think Sexy and I know it?" Lisanna said picking up the list of songs. "NO I sing that!" Natsu yelled. "Ok..." Lisanna said looking ta the list again. "Hey Natsu put in Dancing in the Dark." Erza said tossing the disk. "Can you feel me-when I think about you." Erza sang dancing. After she was done Natsu and Gray walked up the stage. "Sing Sexy and I know it hit it Loki!" Natsu yelled. The music started to play and then:

Sexy and I know it- LMFAO

Gray:When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I PIMP to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print pants, I patrol,  
>It's Red Foo with the big ass 'fro<br>And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

Loki:Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I-I-I I work out<br>Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<p>

Natsu:When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service<p>

Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<p>

Gray:When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it(Show it show it)

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, YEAH  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, YEAH<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, YEAH  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, YEAH YEAH<br>I'm sexy and I know it  
>Do the wiggle man<br>I did the wiggle man

Loki:Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out girl in the party s''t<p>

When they finished everybody was giving them high fives. "Okay your turn Lisanna." Mirajane said. "Glow in the Dark." Lisanna said taking the microphone. "I made a wish, and now I know where you are boy." Lisanna singing badly. Some people smiled but inside they were yelling stop but Levy,Erza and Mirajane frowned. Once Lisanna finished she bowed and sat down. "Top that Juvia I'm the best!" Lisanna said grinning. "Juvia will sing Give your heart a break." Juvia said walking up. "The day I first met you, you told me you'll never fall in-love." Juvia sang closing her eyes. Erza and Mirajanes dropped.

"So how was Juvia?" Juvia asked everybody. "Great!" Natsu said giving her a pat on her back. "Thank you! what about you guys?" Juvia asked the three 'Fairy Demons' "Sorry but you were...B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L-!" Levy said. "Really!" Juvia said can't believing her ears. "How 'bout on Wednesday you come over for a little jam?" Erza asked smiling. "Yes!" Juvia said hugging each FD. "What about me?" Lisanna asked quickly standing up. "Oh sorry this is only for Juvia." Mirajane said. "Fine..." Lisanna said sitting down hard. "When do we leave?" Gajeel asked because they have been there for like 3 hours. "This is the time a waitress comes in with food, the last hour." Loki said looking at the clock. "Hello waitress out here may I enter?" a girl said from out side the room. "Come in!" Lisanna yelled starving. Lucy came in with a maid costume a a cart like table full of food on top. "Lucy?" Mirajane asked. '"Yep I work here on Monday and Wednesday!" Lucy said eyeing Lisanna. "Why not join us?" Loki said closing the door. "Can't have another room I needa go to and college boys get out of control with alcohol." Lucy said seeing if the boys will get jealous. "College boys?" Gray said stuffing himself with pizza.

Lucy POV

"Yep!" Lucy said walking out closing the door behind her. "Maybe I should stand by the door to hear if they say anything else. "When did Lucy start to work here?" Natsu ask. "Idk but college boys?" Loki said his voice full of concern. "I think she is strong enough to protect herself." Natsu said. My heart softened kinda, he thinks I'm strong? "This chicken sandwich is good!" Erza said. "No my cupcake!" I heard Natsu yell. "It's your fault!" Natsu said. I could hear a punch. I quickly opened the door to see food every where and some blood. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" I yelled making everybody stop in there tracks. "Clean this all up!" I yelled throwing cleaning supplies on the floor. "You are so right about her being strong..." Loki whispered. "No whispering." I said as he mopped the floor.

* * *

><p>Well it was short but I needa work on my other story.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Actually thanks to your nice reviews I realize how much this meant to you so I'll try my best and bust my brain out for ideas for you guys! Though the chapters will be shorter...

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"She-sh Lucy really gave me a work out." Gray said cracking his back. "Old man!" Natsu yelled pointing at Gray since he was cracking his back like one. "Huh oh Hi Natsu." Makarov said walking into a club with two ladies carrying him. "Where'd he get those girls!" Hibiki said staring at them. "So Lucy when did you start working here?" Levy asked Lucy as they walked out. "Oh I needed money so I chose here." Lucy replied. "Oh well since there is no school tomorrow how about a party?" Mirajane asked. "With boys?" Lucy asked. The boys ears were all on them now, "Yes you know you don't hate them just him." Erza said walking to the car. "Fine but I'm taking my car." Lucy said walking to her car. She quickly drove out of the parking lot. "Well she was suppose to give me a ride..." Levy said looking at the disappearing car. "I would Levy but I need to pick up something." Mirajane and Erza said going into Mirajane's car. "No I have no ride..." Levy said hopelessly walking away from the boys.

"Gajeel invite her for a ride." Loki said feeling bad for Levy since all the girls left already. "Why me?" Gajeel said a little guilt went through him. They didn't answer back "Fine... Bookworm come in!" Gajeel said pointing to the open car door to his car. "M-Me?" Levy asked, Gajeel nodded and kept pointing at the seat. "Fine but only because it's 9 o'clock." Levy said stubbornly. Gajeel didn't say anything back and went to the driver's seat. When Levy got in she was surprise on how clean it was and how it smelled like metal though, "I know where you live." Gajeel said driving away from the boys since they all got there own car. Levy was silent the whole time but the drive took a long time and Gajeel finally broke the silence by asking "What's your favorite book?" "Um I have to say Lu-chan's book!" Levy said happily since they were talking about books. "Mine is 'A child called it'." Gajeel said taking a sharp turn.

"You read that book!" Levy said completely surprise to find out he reads those kind of book. "Oh yeah love it." Gajeel said. "Well whats your talent?" Levy asked wondering. "Rapping and poetry..." Gajeel said whispering the last part think Levy didn't hear him. "Poetry eh?" Levy said. "Well here is your place get out." Gajeel said. Levy quickly walked out into the cabin. Before Gajeel started to drive again Levy turned around "Thank you." Levy said smiling then walking out.

Levy POV

I can't believe I had Gajeel drive me home out of all the people it had to be him! Well actually it was kinda nice. When I opened the door I saw Lucy,Erza and Mirajane watching t.v. "YOU LEFT ME!" I yelled. "No Lucy did Me and Mira had to pick up my new car." Erza said. "New car?" I said. "Mhm and tomorrow we have to get the party ready." Mirajane said smiling skipping to the bathroom. "Hey guys can I ask you something?" Lucy said standing up. "What?" I said taking off my shoes. "When did you start keeping secrets from me?" Lucy said.

* * *

><p>THAT'S IT FOR TODAY SHORT CHAPTERS I'M SORRY THERE IS NO SONG IN HERE BUT I GOT ONE FOR YOU IT'S FUN IT IS...<p>

On the bright side - by Never Shout Never


	8. Chapter 8

Well I haven't update this one for a long while...

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"W-What do you mean Lucy?" Levy says, looking at me then Errza and Mirajane. "Let's see Lisanna and Karaoke and um everything!" I reply mad that she would act as though it's nothing. "Look Lucy we didn't mean to she just came over and we became friends and then she invited us saying not to tell you..." Mirajane says her head down. "Friends!" I say mad since the use to say that they will never be friends with her since she ruin my life well almost. They didn't answer back all their heads were down. I run up stairs into my room. My phone rings on my pillow. I didn't answer it, and it stop but two minutes later it vibrate. This time I went up to see who it was from and it is the person I never thought it would be, Natsu.

_To: Lucy Heart_

_From: Natsu Dragneel_

_Are you alright?_

How does Natsu even know my number? Or what happen? Doesn't he hate me! Though my heart went soft. I decide to text him back because I really need to talk to someone even if it is _him_.

_To: Natsu Dragneel_

_From: Lucy Heart_

_Yeah...how do you know my #? O.O_

_To: Lucy Heart_

_From: Natsu Dragneel_

_Oh I got it from Loki...are you_

_sure your 'okay'_

_To: Natsu Dragneel_

_From:Lucy Heart_

_Do you remember?_

I know that was an awkward question but I felt the need to have an answer. I start to dislike him but not hate by the past days for some darn reason! Seconds turn to minutes, minutes turn to hours before he reply.

_To: Lucy Heart_

_From" Natsu Dragneel_

_Remember what?_

_To:Natsu Dragneel_

_From:Lucy Heart_

_Nevermind..._

I stop texting him and he never reply so. I lay on my bed for awhile thinking about what happen downstairs. Was I being a little selfish before? Not letting them being friends with someone I don't like...I went to my piano and took out my notebook placing it on the piano. "Broken and never fix,life changing but lost, some reason I can't forget you no matter what they say...it always stays that wa-" I stop remembering I never ever finish that song and probably never will... "Lucy dinner?" Mirajane says knocking lightly on. "No just leave my food on the floor!" I say and hear a plate meet the floor. Once I feel as though everybody was downstairs, I look under the door to see nodody. I open the door quietly looking around before takeing the bowl of turkey and mash potatoes. I finish my food within ten minutes. When I finish I have no idea what to do next. I hear a knock on my window . I raise my eyebrow wondering who could it be, and unlock it carefully to see, NATSU! There was a latter from his window to mines!

"Hiya Lucy!" he says but I glare at him thinking of pushing him off.

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

FINALLY I CAN LOGIN AGAIN!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

"You're so lucky I didn't push you." I say sitting on my bed. Natsu sits down on the floor staring at me. "Yeah...hey why didn't you push me done?" he asks, I also think about it before getting the answer. "Well it would have created aloud thud so...how's it going?" I ask awkwardly since I feel like this is really boring him. "Great actually but I wanted to talk about something..." he says. I hope and cross my fingers it's not about the text message. "Well I want to ask would you like to go to the park?" Natsu says, even if it's not about the text message I still frown a little not knowing why. "Fine but we have to be back by ten or else the gates close." I say, he nods and I put on my jacket and take a piece on paper out. "Gone for about an hour or so." I say as I write the ending sentence. "Ready? I'm going out through the window..." I mumble jumping down landing hard stubbing my toes. Natsu lands in front of me lightly grinning. "The campus park is about a fifteen minute walk so you ready?" Natsu asks pointing at my toes. "Yeah." Is all I say and start to walk quietly along with Natsu out.

"The walk is so painful!" I say rubbing my feet. "No it's not. This is nothing compare to tomorrow we have to walk two miles for gym!" Natsu says sitting on the swing. "Ugh why!" I actually shout but not loud enough to disturb sleeping people. Natsu chuckles and pushes himself. I walk behind him and push him. "Hey you're pretty strong!" Natsu says making me blush. "No my arms hurt now let's take a seat on the ground..." I say taking a _ thump_ on the ground. "Okay!" he replies sitting beside. The winds blow harshly against my skin sending goosebumps on it. "Cold?" Natsu asks in a cute concern face. "Kinda..." I say tugging my thin jacket tighter against my body. "Here you go, better?" he says wrapping his varsity jacket around me. The warmth from it feels great and I hide my blush in his jacket. "You're not could?" I ask wondering how he can manage this wind. "Yep my body heat is very high!" he says getting up grabbing my hand. We walk back to my room using a rope I found on the ground.

"Shh come in silently." I whisper turning on my lights to see everything the same. Natsu lays on my bed and I sit in front of my desk. "Hey I want to show you a song I wrote long ago..." I say taking out my guitar from under the bed. "Shot it." Natsu says grinning.

THERES A FIRE STARTING IN MY HEART  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark,<p>

Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your sh*t bare,<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do,<p>

There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark,<p>

The scars of your love remind me of us,  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
>I can't help feeling,<p>

We could've had it all,  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<br>Rolling in the deep,  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<br>You had my heart inside of your hand,  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<br>And you played it to the beat,  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<p>

Baby, I have no story to be told,  
>But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,<br>Think of me in the depths of your despair,  
>Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,<p>

The scars of your love remind me of us,  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<br>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<br>I can't help feeling,  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<p>

We could've had it all,  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<br>Rolling in the deep,  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<br>You had my heart inside of your hand,

(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
>And you played it to the beat,<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),

Could've had it all,  
>Rolling in the deep,<br>You had my heart inside of your hand,  
>But you played it with a beating,<p>

Throw your soul through every open door,  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for,<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,  
>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow,<p>

(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
>We could have had it all,<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
>We could have had it all,<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
>It all, it all, it all,<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),

We could've had it all,  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<br>Rolling in the deep,  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<br>You had my heart inside of your hand,  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<br>And you played it to the beat,  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<p>

Could've had it all,  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<br>Rolling in the deep,  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<br>You had my heart inside of your hand,

But you played it,  
>You played it,<br>You played it,

You played it to the beat~

I catch my breath at the end and put the guitar away. "So?" I ask staring at his gonk(Real word!) face. I giggle and close his mouth. "You are amazing though the song does sound familiar..." Natsu starts to say. I freeze and hope he does remember three years ago. "Oh now I remember you played it on one of your videos!" Natsu says grinning like he was the smartest guy in the world.

* * *

><p>That's it! GONK IS A REAL WORD! OKAY I'M HAVING A SOMETHING BUT IF YOU GIVE A REVIEW YOU COULD BE IN MY NEXT CHAPTER OR SO ON!<p>

YOUR REVIEW SHOULD LOOK LIKE THIS:

Character name:

FAV ANIME:

HobbieS(IN REAL LIFE)

Talent:

AND IF YOU WIN WE COULD TALK ABOUT HOW YOU COULD BE IN MY NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for such long updates! I have a project to do (Human anatomy sculpture.) It's been a week in this story since the other chapter...

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

I sit on the dining chair still in my pajamas eating cerel. Somebody knocks on the door and since Erza is showering, Levy is practicing and Mirajane is still asleep so i open it. "Ms. Dener?" I say not seeing her in a while. "Ah Lucy! I came to tell you about the talent show." Ms. Dener says walking in. Her face is full of make up and she's dress in tight black skirt and a button up shirt. "Talent show?" I say confuse. No one told me about this at all. "Yep it is happening tomorrow and a week after that day is the school sing off!" she replies smiling like there's no tomorrow. I know there is more to it but she won't tell me. "What else?" I say sternly, she stares at me and takes a deep breathe. "You have to team up with the opposite gender too..." she whispers but I can hear her. I can hear the snap in my mind. "What!" I shout, all the girls come out each holding a weapon. "Oh it's you Ms. Dener." Mirajane says still a sleep. They all walk downstairs and take a seat. "And Erza how come you didn't tell her about the talent show?" Ms. Dener asks Erza. Erza slides down her seat slowly, "I didn't want to face Lucy's rampage..." Erza says for the first time with a little bit of fear. I glare at her but she avoids eye contact. "Well now she knows and the only person is Natsu." She says to me smiling. I frown and say "What are the odds." "And every is taken too so here is the phone, call him." Ms. Dener points at the wall phone. I look at the phone on the wall and walk upstairs.

"Hi Natsu..." I call him in my room. "Oh hi Lucy!" He says happily. I hear Lisanna's voice in the back round. "Do you want to be my partner for the talent show?" I ask. He doesn't say anything back and I can hear him talk to Lisanna quietly. "Um sorry Lucy, I would love to but Lisanna just ask me." He says hanging up. "Great now what!" I shout hitting the wall. I get an idea and run out my room and out the house to the office. I see Makarov standing on the desk looking at some papers. "Makarov!" I say to him, right in his ear. "Huh, oh what brings you here!" he says to me. "Um since every boy is taken for the talent show, may I perform alone?" I say in my cutest voice. He smiles and looks at the papers. I expect him to say no but instead, "Okay but only since there are an odd numbers of girls and boys, fine." he says. I smile wide and hug his tiny body. "Heaven!" I hear him whisper against my chest. 'Bye!" I say dropping him and running out. Lucky me my cabin is not far from the office unlike some other people. I open the door happily, "Why you so happy?" Levy asks. "I'm performing alone! Lucky me!" I say, my hands flying in the air. All their mouths open and I just smile and run upstairs. I lock my door behind me and take a seat behind my piano. "What to sing? I say flipping through my lyrics notebooks.

"How about this! No um this. No..." I mutter to myself. I find the perfect song and read through it. "Dang most my songs are for a duet! Okay so not that one!" I try to sound happy. After about ten minutes of searching I find my one true song. "Finally!" I shout. I play the piano and hum the song instead of singing it just to make sure I remember it. "Lucy are you done with what so ever?" Levy says knocking on my door interrupting me. "No!" I say back. Levy's footstep leaves softly one by one.

* * *

><p>DONE! YES! REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


End file.
